


No Stars In Our Hands

by tiffthom



Series: The Priestess and the Demon [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: She had many pieces.All of them precious.All of them like the stars.





	No Stars In Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Peculiar Art Of Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244858) by [Bawgdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan). 



> I hate sad SessKik, but here I am writing sad SessKik.

“I’ve smelled better deaths, but none this pitiful.”  
****[@bawgdan](https://tmblr.co/mJgeA6rJYsC0ll2-jbAK0Cw), _the Peculiar Art of Dying_

* * *

An impasse grabbing desperately at the skirt of heaven and burrowing deep into the belly of hell fixed itself between them. Not a word rattled the stillness in the room. Sentiments of love and partnership mocked Sesshōmaru and Kikyō. Large doses of desire were not sufficient to establish oneness with a priestess and a demon.

There was a reason for North, and South saw to its own purpose. It was impossible for the two to touch despite their connection, but the threads that did bind them could be eternal. Perhaps.

At midnight, her lust inebriated her willpower, and she was scattered into shards of something precious. He relished the search for every missing piece.

Sesshōmaru attracted mysteries and he supposed his father was to blame. The inheritance Inu no Taishō had left behind remained a nagging puzzle.

“If your hatred is so severe, leave. You will only be in my way.”

His words had no bite; only dabs of weariness. He had an empire to build, and if she didn’t really love demons, he figured she should conquer her fancy for writhing underneath them.

The tone he always took when they feuded, how it never held any of the longing she knew she felt in his fingertips made her eyes flash like lightning and her nails could prick the decay right out of her palms. She unballed her fists and shook her head. The ghost of her heart still beat somewhere even if it had been separated from her chest.

“Who said that I hate you?” she spat.

He could kill her for the way her eyes hurled threats at him.

“I loathe the very air you breathe, the wind in your hair, and everything that has ever made you feel alive, Sesshōmaru.”

“Then I believe we are at our end.”

He didn’t fold like Inuyasha. She couldn’t constrain him with a leash. 

She hadn’t burned since the day she snatched a bow back and aimed it towards his brother’s left breastbone. She didn’t like to wear bitterness like a garment, but there were some things that she’d never forget.

Still, he couldn’t change that Naraku had made her the only candidate for his sick heart, and he couldn’t go back and make Inuyasha strong enough.

He knew that if she could be free with him, she would, but despite her efforts, she shackled him to her past, putting him in league with the ones who’d failed to satisfy her.

“You once told me that you despised everything bound to time so I suppose that means you despise yourself. Even though your soul cannot pass on, this world will crumble one day, Kikyō.”

He left her, not wanting to add a second more to her suffering. She couldn’t find herself while clinging to him, but he hoped he’d gathered enough of her pieces to give her a fighting chance.


End file.
